


【兔赤】福神

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 28





	【兔赤】福神

又名：《普通又不普通的神官和神明的普通又不普通的生活》（草）  
神明兔*神官赤  
Fukukami=福神，工地日语。  
有奇怪的、微妙的设定(_ _).｡o○

木兔回头：“赤苇，我是不是很厉害！你看到了吗！”  
赤苇双手拢在神官服宽大的袖口中，轻声说：“嗯，我一直在看着（你）。”

SIDE A  
年轻的神官身着繁复厚重的礼服，顺从地跟在小见身后。他的声音跳脱且语速极快，赤苇只能再靠近一些，提起更多的精神去听他说的话。

“这位是新生的神明，但确实毋庸置疑的强大，”小见转过身，语气有些兴奋，“应当称呼祂为福神大人。虽然每次诞生的神明性格都会稍有不同……不过可以放心的是，所有相关记载都是正面的。你的运气不错，赤苇，第一次就遇上了新生的福神，与之相应的，你需要将每一点都做到最好，切忌出现纰漏。辛苦了。”

“是。”赤苇应声，目光盯着神官袍下露出的一点点脚尖，等着对方再次发话。

而小见并没有。在距离神龛还有一段路时，他停下了脚步，赤苇跟上，在与他并肩一步远时，同样停下了脚步。他在犹豫是否要开口，却在抬眼时注意到了对方的腰间并没有代表神明的腰牌，于是他斟酌地开了口：“那么，小见前辈是……？”

这听起来有点唐突，赤苇想，但是他的好奇心促使他去确认一下。小道两排的树叶随风相互摩擦，却显得空气更加安静。太阳比出发时升得高了些，赤苇感受到阳光从树的顶端洒向地面，透过树叶留下斑斑点点的痕迹。再等三十秒，赤苇闭起眼，保持着谦和低头的姿势。

小见屈起双臂，张开手掌，向外摆了摆。很遗憾，赤苇没能读懂他的意思，只是沉默地、略带困惑（这是一种有点冷漠的困惑，小见想，赤苇似乎并没有他想象中的那样好奇，这令他有一点小小的挫败）地注视着他。不过没关系，他迅速地接应上了赤苇的好奇，没有让那份好奇心自由落体，他说：“我是接替前辈侍奉那位神明的，而不久前，祂消散了。这很正常，仅凭神官的力量是没有办法维持神明长期存在的。至于现在……我等一下要去找木叶，剩下的路需要你自己走，赤苇。”他侧开身，给赤苇留出向前的路，随后转身，脚步轻快。

如果说有什么反常的话，或许是甫一拉开神龛的门时扑面而来的熟悉感。他并不反感这种熟悉，仅仅是停顿了片刻，动作如常。这样的熟悉感像什么呢？像是潮水扑面而来，湿润氤氲，像是清晨入山林，雾气盈盈，像是久别重逢，隔海相望。

然后他看见神龛内部的猫头鹰像动了一下，发出喀嗒声。很轻，也很难在这样安静的环境下去忽视它。赤苇盯着稍稍移位的神像，目光从扫过猫头鹰的每一根羽毛，又经过那双圆睁的眼，最后停留在偏离原先位置留下的摩擦痕迹上。他似乎感受到一股灼热的视线也在盯着他，于是他大胆地抬起头，看向神龛的内部——只有猫头鹰像而已，或许还有几片被风吹进来的叶子。

视线蓦地消失了，或者说，移开了。最终，赤苇垂眼，摆正了那尊双眼浑圆的猫头鹰像。

SIDE B  
新生的神明盘腿而坐，居高临下地看着神龛前垂首的黑发神官。他只能够看到对方头顶的黑色卷发，看不到神官的脸。

在这之前，他就已经发现了，自己无法离开这座不大的神龛，虽然被称为是“神明”，但他更像是被困在了这里一般，以那尊不大猫头鹰神像为圆点，他的胳膊为半径，画圆，就是这样，仅仅是这样。木兔有些挫败，徒劳地伸展着自己的身体——这下倒是让心情好了不少。

木兔敏锐地捕捉到交谈的声音与越来越近的脚步声，一股没来由的欣喜自他心底升起。这股兴奋振奋了猫头鹰像，木兔坚信它的眼睛和自己的一样有神。当他刚盘腿坐好时，神官便已经来到了他的面前，拉开两扇木门。一瞬间，木兔似乎听见猫头鹰像发出兴奋的鸣叫，于是他急忙伸手捂住它的嘴，又因为力道过大，不小心将猫头鹰向旁边推了一点。

神官的目光流畅地转移到猫头鹰身上，盯着它看了很久，久到木兔也紧张地吞口水，抱以同样的目光，紧紧盯着神官头顶，眼睛一眨不眨。

这是一场耐力的比拼，木兔想，但是他身为能够数进五根手指的福神，是绝对不可能输的。果然，神官率先转移了视线，转移到了他的身上——或者说，直直地穿过了他的身体，看向后面平坦的木板。木兔似乎又有些紧张，于是他闭上了眼，双手紧紧抱着猫头鹰像，一动不动。

风吹来了几片叶子，也将神官的视线吹散，显得不那么锐利，缓解了木兔紧张的情绪。他睁开眼，金黄色的眼睛看向令他紧张的始作俑者——那是一张颇为冷淡的脸，刚才的视线仿佛是他的错觉一样。这张脸又有些熟悉，木兔用手指点着猫头鹰像的翅膀，在神官伸手摆正它时迅速地收回了手，却觉得有些遗憾。如果没有那么快收回的话，木兔想，是不是就能够碰到神官了呢？说不定，他也能因此扩大一下活动范围，神官比他更加自由，他们能够任意行走在神社乃至更大的范围当中。

在神官合上木门之前，木兔敏锐地捕捉到神官腰上别着的木牌，一面刻着福神，另一面则写着赤苇。

他叫赤苇，是我的神官，福神点头，为自己的敏锐而自豪。这并非是一个十分顺口的名字，木兔不厌其烦地在心里来回念着，最终将这些音节顶至舌尖，用不同的音调来一次次叨着。与其说是不担心神官会听到他的声音，不如说他压根就没有想过被听见的可能性——他的注意力此时此刻全部集中在赤苇的四个音上，没有分给其它事物一丝，哪怕是身边的猫头鹰像也不例外。

当他终于停下来的时候，猫头鹰像的眼睛似乎不像之前瞪得那样圆，而是近似于一种半闭着的、准备入睡的状态。木兔拍了拍它的头，再次盘腿而坐，闭上双眼，等待第二天神官的再次拜访。

SIDE A  
赤苇在闹钟响起的前三分钟睁开眼，盯着手机上闹铃两分多钟的倒计时，发出类似无奈的叹气声，然后缓缓闭上眼，又再次睁开，慢吞吞地爬起来，拖着步子去洗漱。

按理来说他应该和闹钟同时醒来，而不是卡在这样一个有些微妙的时间点睁开眼，并且意识已经相当清醒了。究其原因，是他一直被潮水一样的潮湿感包围，惹得他难以像往常一样安稳踏实地睡着。赤苇拉开窗帘，看到窗户上留下一条条细长的雨线，不由得抿了抿唇。

神官袍宽大，赤苇撑着伞，独自走在湿漉漉的石板路上。视线的上半部分被伞面遮挡，只能看到鲜棕色的树干和一部分深绿的树叶。那是一种叶片很厚的叶子，被纤细的雨打到之后，会留下细小而短促的“啪”声，而这条路的两旁皆是这样的树，无数细小短促的声音摩肩接踵，一刻不停，一路上是静谧的嘈杂。

在嘈杂声中，赤苇似乎听见了有人在念他的名字。声音很小，但却很执着，并且，赤苇能够断言，那是念叨而不是呼唤。尽管那声音一直在用不同的语气语调来说出他的名字，它们和呼唤还是有着本质上的不同的——呼唤是带有方向性的，而念叨不是，只是一个人的自言自语，或者是没有听众的独角戏。

赤苇闭上眼，停下了脚步。他更加认真地去分辨念叨着他名字的声音来源，过滤掉嘈杂的雨声，过滤掉树叶的摩擦声，过滤掉会成为干扰信息的其他声音，注意力全部集中到声音的源头。

雨声变得更加嘈杂了，不受控制的反抑制、反弹效应明显，他甚至能够看到刚才跳到他脸颊上的雨珠是从哪一片叶子飞来的。于是他深吸一口气，尝试放空自己，放空那些嘈杂的白噪音。

他终于成功地过滤掉了那些不重要的信息。他的名字就像是无数传来的球一样，一次又一次地抛过来，而他终于接住了它们，并且看到了抛球的……赤苇的目光看向神龛，他暂时没有办法认为是什么人在念叨他的名字。神官谨慎地思考了四秒钟，然后撑着伞，加快脚步。

离神龛的距离愈近，声音就愈清晰。赤苇奇妙地没有产生什么不安的情绪，只是在疑惑，究竟是何方神圣如此执着地念着他的名字，并且完全没有呼唤的意图——如果是他侍奉的那位神明的话，应当是呼唤他，而不是紧紧是念叨而已。

神龛的门被蓦地拉开，木材之间的摩擦声被雨水浸润，仍是掩盖不了惊讶带来的刺耳。年轻的神官盯着猫头鹰像，嘴唇紧抿，好巧不巧，猫头鹰像的两边各有一只木屐，木屐的主人穿着白色的神服，下摆、边缘处是黑金相见的花纹。

赤苇犹豫着、缓慢地抬起了头，第一次与他的神明双目相视。

SIDE B  
木兔孤独地坐在神龛当中。猫头鹰像无法和他对话，而他既无法离开这里，也没有办法召唤他的神官一秒出现，所以他只有念叨着之前看到的木牌上的墨迹，字迹相当工整，以至于木兔仅凭当时的一瞥就能够清晰地记下。

赤葦，あかあし。

木兔每一次都拖足了四拍，因此第三个あ便带着些奇妙的语调。他不厌其烦，用不同的语调一遍又一遍地重复着，似乎是在寻找最完美的呼唤方式。福神将五根手指一根根落在猫头鹰像的头顶，每点一次，就是一种语调。当然，他并没有去在意有没有哪些语调是相同的，他只是随着心意、随着感觉一次又一次地念叨着。

雨丝顺着木板之间的缝隙钻进来，试图向福神宣告他的到来，但是福神并没有注意到。福神是纯粹的、强大的神明，集中注意力对他来说，是一件很容易办到的事情，特别是他现在满心都是那个四拍的名字。

直到猫头鹰像开始变得有些潮湿，将潮气过渡到他的指尖。木兔闻了闻神龛内潮湿的味道，那是一种混杂着树叶、风以及木板的味道，算不得好闻。他朝着不同的方向闻了很多次，总是认为似乎欠缺了一些令他安心的味道。最终，他向着木门的方向靠近了一些，将猫头鹰像留在原地，手指戳着并不很严实的木板——以他的力气，打开这两扇门是轻而易举！但是他却被限制住了，无形的绳子束缚住了他的双手，让他没有办法推开那两扇轻巧的门。

于是他只能够继续念叨着赤苇的名字。他开始期盼着神官的到来，期盼着见到黑色的卷发——他仍然没有看到神官的正脸，只在对方弯腰时看到一截不算白皙的后颈。他总是低着头，而他又坐得太高，木兔有些苦恼地想，他也并非想要坐得这样高，如果可以的话，他更希望和赤苇一起站在地上，而不是坐在半空得木板上。

太阳渐渐升起，树木的颜色变得更加鲜艳了。如果说之前的叶子是黑色与绿色混合而成的话，那么现在更像是用了什么不知名的方法，将那些黑色一点一点抽离，露出了原本的绿色。阳光同样从木板的缝隙中钻进来，而雨丝变得强壮了，需要废一些力气才能够勉强进来。

木兔喜欢光。这和一般人的趋光性不同，他只是单纯又纯粹地喜欢着，热切地追逐着。如果光在更高的位置，那么他就跳起、跳得更高，去更接近光，接近明亮又温暖的源头。

他的目光重新回到了猫头鹰像上。木兔再次用手指一下一下地点着它，口中念念有词，翻来覆去都是那四个音。如果它不仅仅是像的话，现在恐怕已经振翅飞走了。

木兔本该听到脚步声的，或许是雨声过于嘈杂，或许是他过于专注，直到神官猛地拉开那两扇门的时候，他才察觉到——那股先前所欠缺的安心感。神官如同接住了他的每一次念叨，将它们转换成一声声呼唤，抱在怀里，来到他的面前。

门推开时，正好念到名字的第三拍，位列第四的し遗憾地没能出场。赤苇的目光打断了他的呼唤，福神得以第一次见到他的脸——那张冷淡的、又有些柔和的，属于神官的脸。

潮水携雾气扑面而来。

SIDE A  
赤苇没有想到他会以这样的方式与神明见面。按照他的想法，应该是在他虔诚地祷告完毕之后，神明现身，悲悯又疏离。

而不是像现在一样，半张着嘴瞪眼看着他。赤苇似乎能够听到猫头鹰神音调高昂，带着一点不可置信与欣喜说，嘿，赤苇，你怎么突然这样做？声音太过清晰，以至于他几乎都要觉得对方真的这样说了，如果不是他的目光一直聚集在福神的脸上、而他的嘴保持着张开的样子没有变化的话。

自然而然地，赤苇的目光被那双金灿灿的眼睛吸引了。就像是信徒行于雾气初散的森林中，一抬头，看到不远处神社的黄灯笼一样，明亮又令人安心。他知道这个比喻很蠢，但是他忽然想不到更聪明点的比喻——尽管赤苇是个聪明的人，也读了很多书，他坚定地认为，这个比喻是最恰当、最适合的。

和那尊猫头鹰像简直一模一样，赤苇想。

他的目光下移，神明充满力量的手轻轻点着那尊小像，猫头鹰的眼睛同样浑圆，只不过没有福神那样明亮。

雨气缓解了雾一样的潮湿感。他搓了搓指尖，发现实际上并没有他所感受的那样湿润。诚实地说，即便雨下得比刚才又大了些，这也只能算作是小雨，只是雨水与树叶相碰，而非雨珠击打着树叶。

本不该这样潮湿的。神官低下头，目光终于从神明和神像移开，转移到自己身上。衣服的边缘被雨水沾湿，脚上的袜子也被雨拥抱了一圈，木屐的底部浅薄地裹了一层泥。还好，赤苇想，只是潮湿而已，并不像那次一样浑身湿透，从头发到衣服都滴答着水，在脚边积了一滩。

那一次是什么？赤苇的眼睛放空，周围的景物模糊起来，又慢慢清晰成另一幅模样。很久之前的事情，而赤苇记得很清楚，不仅仅归功于他不错的记忆力。

湿透的衣服黏在身上，一旁神社的红柱颜色鲜艳。他低声说着冒昧进去躲雨，一抬头看到了金灿灿的眼睛。

眼睛的主人说，嘿，要不要再进来一点？你浑身都湿透了。然后，不由分说，他拉着赤苇的手进了神社。那双手很热，和他被雨浸得冰凉的手对比鲜明。赤苇没能从那双手里抽出手来，却也暗自庆幸了一番。

之后他也会去那座神社参拜，看到木兔坐在高高的神台上，弯下腰、咧嘴笑着和来参拜、感谢的人打招呼，一视同仁。

赤苇合掌，小见前辈说得很对。

SIDE B  
木兔并没有身为“新生”神明的自觉。于他而言，只不过是换了个地方、换了个形式，他要做的事仍然是——倾听人们的祈祷，发挥他的能力，倾听信徒为他欢呼。这很不错，无所谓他的称呼是八百万神明中的哪一位，他要做的事情不会改变，他也乐于这样。

神明发出光延伸到无数个角落，无数次照亮黑暗。被照亮的地方会记得那束光，神明却不一定都能记得他照耀的方方面面。

但是神明会记住他的神官。

木兔吞下卡在喉咙中的念叨，将它变成呼唤送出口：“赤苇……？”

如同在大海中去寻找一艘特定的船，在树林中去寻找一棵特别的树。很难，但并非是毫无可能，神明又将可能性提高，变成在一片海域中寻找一艘静止不动的船，在一小片林内去找一棵标记了的树。

他又重复了一遍，呼唤道：“赤苇。”

或许是因为重复太多次而起到了反效果，木兔呼唤的声调有些奇怪，不过他自己对此感到满意。他抱臂向前一步，拉近和赤苇的距离，凑到他面前去观察神官的脸。尽管他能够和很多人在一见面（或者不只是一次见面，只不过是他忘记了而已）就相当熟络，他还是打心底认为，赤苇的脸很面熟。

神明在树林中游荡，在海洋中穿梭。

“有了！”木兔用拳头与掌心相碰，眼睛亮了一些，声音惊喜：“你当时……是不是只有这么高？”他的手在胸口处比划了一下，迟疑片刻，又稍稍下移，移到肚脐眼的位置去，“呃……或许是这里？”

不等赤苇做出反应，他接着说：“总之，我很确定我见过你！你也见过我，对吧？虽然记不到那么具体的样子，不过——我相信我的记忆力与判断力！”木兔张开手，五根手指伸得很直：“毕竟我可是能够数进五根手指的神明——也可以是三根，并且很有可能成为一根！”

云消雾散，神明的手触碰到了舱门，指尖夹住独特的树叶。

“你的衣服有点湿了，”木兔坐回属于他的神台，撑着下巴看向赤苇，“雨还没有停，直接进来吧！没什么可顾虑的，你是我的神官，所以，没问题的。”

然后，他第一次，看到神官的表情动摇了。

SIDE A&B  
木兔喜欢现身于信奉他的人面前。在神秘感和欢呼声中，他毫不犹豫地选择了后者。赤苇做出了同样的选择，因为他同样是信奉的人之一，他应当是最虔诚的信徒。福神毫无保留地、尽情地让他的光照亮每一处呼唤他的地方，他的精神因为发光发亮而振奋，脚步也更加矫健。

赤苇则总是站在他的斜后方。或许，或许过于强烈的光会使身边的事物黯然失色甚至隐没于光中，但是这样又如何呢？赤苇并不认为自己需要去做一与之抗衡的另一束光源，他只需要将光源牵引至正确的地方就足够了。

这样就足够了。神明一直温暖，而他与神明最为接近，感受到的热量也是最多的。赤苇垂眼，双手拢在神官服宽大的袖子中，安静地看着木兔兴奋地和他的信徒们交流。他听见木兔兴奋的声音从不同的地方传来，听到感谢的声音此起彼伏——白噪音已经不再是干扰因素了，他现在可以相当顺利地接收他所需要的信息，过滤掉那些不需要、不重要的消息——他听到木兔呼唤他。

木兔呼唤的声调每一次都不同。赤苇也曾想过，木兔究竟是如何做到每一次都能使用不同的音调叫出他的名字的，只是最后放弃了——木兔就是木兔，能够解释木兔的也只是木兔。

他抬头望向前方的神明，福神转过身，咧嘴笑道：“赤苇！你看到了吗！我是不是特别厉害？”

周围喧嚣的人声忽然就被调小了音量，身形隐没在郁郁葱葱的树中。赤苇的目光与木兔的目光交汇，他松开在袖子中交握的手，声音平和：“嗯，我一直都在看着。”

我一直都在看着你。

木兔大步向他走来，一把抓住他垂在身边的手——木兔的手总是很热——大声说：“太好了，赤苇，太好了。”他转过身，盯着神官不变的脸，金黄色的眼睛望进了深色的、平静如水的眼睛，他说：“再过来一些吧，赤苇。”

风吹过水面，带起一圈一圈扩散的涟漪。赤苇的心情很奇妙，他似乎听见反常的、木头碎掉的声音，但是他却愉快地接受了这种声音。他看见自己回握木兔的手，听见自己说，好。

木兔的手握得更紧了。

SIDE A&B  
神明也会消沉，或者说，名为木兔的福神会消沉。他会钻回不大的神龛，却忘记拉上那两扇木门，抱膝蹲在猫头鹰像的旁边，有时小声和猫头鹰嘀嘀咕咕，有时仅仅用指尖戳一戳。

赤苇神官慢慢变得熟练。第一次的时候，他或许会不知所措，小心试探着那束微弱的光。他的语言能力很好，但在此时却不适用了，只能像是凑字一样说着安慰人的话，安慰着毛都塌下的大型猫头鹰。后来他得心应手，成为了当地比较有名的猫头鹰饲养员，成为了抚慰福神的一把好手。

他会慢吞吞地走进墨绿色的树林，尽管门是开着的，他仍然会轻叩几声，呼唤木兔的名字，掀起神官不太方便的袍子，钻进福神的神龛中。如果木兔抬头，可怜巴巴地用金色的眼睛看向他的话，那么事情的难度会降低，可以参考《猫头鹰饲养手册》的第四十五条；如果木兔没有抬头，小声哼哼唧唧，那会有点麻烦，需要参考手册的第五十三条；如果木兔没有反应，和之前一样，那么赤苇饲养员会有点头疼，手册要翻到第四百五十四条才能找到可行方案。

但不得不说，尽管赤苇可能会叹气，但是他却是是一副甘之如饴的样子，乐此不疲地安抚着他的猫头鹰。

然后呢？

然后太阳升起，树林中的水汽被吹散，福神跳下神台，神官紧随其后，拍拍猫头鹰像。

然后人们依然为神明喝彩。

SIDE A&B  
“木兔前辈，这是渎神。”赤苇的声音听上去没有什么起伏，和平日一样。

名为木兔的神明皱着脸，抓着神官的袖子，嘴里艰难地吐出近似撒娇耍赖的呼唤：“……赤苇……”事实上，木兔光太郎不认为自己是在撒娇耍赖，而赤苇京治也早已习惯了福神的突发状态——或者说，这已经是常态了。

在对方哼哧的三秒钟内，赤苇想出了四十五种的方案，分别对应不同的解决方法以及结果，比如说第五种，他装作没有听见，然后木兔就此消沉，或者是第十三种，采取口头行动，用话语去哄他，就像是夸赞他是枭谷最强大的神明，绝对能够数进三根指头，甚至一根。

最终，赤苇选择了第四种。他似乎是无奈地垂下眼，握住木兔抓着他袖子的手，耐心地安抚。神明充满力量的手慢慢放松下来，衣服也渐渐脱离钳制，只留下皱纹证明之前的用力。很好，赤苇观察着木兔的表情，看着那些因为情绪带来的皱纹一点一点被抚平，被他握着的手也开始懂得去回握。

赤苇拉上了神龛的木门，内部的光线瞬间少了大半，在昏暗的衬托下，猫头鹰的眼睛明亮，而他知道，之后，他有办法让那双眼睛变得更亮。

赤苇喜欢那双充满神气的眼睛。那是纯粹而强大的象征，那是永远望向前方的、永远望向远方的。他的神明应当如此，赤苇的脸渐渐变得柔和——或许是昏暗削弱了那些冷淡。木兔坐在平台上，手边是那尊猫头鹰像，双眼浑圆。赤苇忽然有点不好意思，于是他捧起神像，把它移到角落面壁。

“赤苇？”木兔黄澄澄的眼睛看过去，有点拿不准赤苇的想法。他有点紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，看到赤苇似乎是犹豫了一下，然后跪坐在他身边，膝盖碰着他的脚尖。空气中忽然有什么东西变化了，像是带着潮湿的旖旎。木兔伸手拍了拍赤苇，迟疑问：“是不是……下雨了？”

“没有，木兔前辈，没有下雨。”赤苇的声音变得轻飘飘的，让木兔难以轻松地抓到——对，抓到。他感觉自己的手需要抓着点什么，而不是像现在那样，略带局促地放在腿上，又挪到身体两侧。

神官没有表面上显得那么淡定，他同样在心里斗争了一番，伸出的手却是平稳的。他缓慢地掀开木兔神服的下摆，一瞬间，木兔的大腿肌肉绷紧，双手抓紧袖口。这一次，他抓的是自己的衣服，赤苇的神官袍逃过一劫。

赤苇垂眼，目光如同流苏般扫过木兔的大腿，不紧不慢地来到大腿根，来到他敏感的地方。呼吸陡然变得急促，木兔觉得自己更需要抓着点什么，于是他皱着脸向赤苇伸出手，从鼻腔挤出依赖一样的哼声。

木兔的手很温暖。赤苇握着木兔的手，以至于探身的动作有点费力，但是他仍然顺利地在木兔分开的腿之间找到了一个合适的位置，另一只手摸向木兔早已兴奋起来的裆部。他将碍事的布料解开、堆到一边，腥味毫无阻挡地来到他面前。木兔很温暖，赤苇想，他追逐着光，以至于他自身也向光靠近，明亮又温暖。

渎神确实是一件需要勇气的事情。即便赤苇已经下定了决心，他仍然在张口时停顿了一下，舌尖迅速舔过下唇，才慢慢地将阴茎的头含了进去。伴随而来的是木兔的吸气声与加大力道的手，不知道什么时候，他们的手从赤苇握着木兔的，变成了两人十指交叉。

在略微潮湿的、昏暗的内室里，木兔的耳朵和脖子红得发烫，他甚至听到了水汽蒸发的声音——就在耳边，清晰得不得了。眼下他最敏感的地方正被赤苇含在口中，小心地、试探性地用舌尖、舌面去舔、去触碰，木兔看不到赤苇的表情，就像他第一次拉开神龛门的时候那样，他只能够看到神官的后颈与黑短的卷发。而和第一次不同的是，这一次，他的手和赤苇的手紧紧相握，真实且安心。

唾液打湿了阴茎，留下水光的痕迹。木兔的喉结上下滚动，似乎是想要吞咽口水，但是他觉得嗓子里奇异的发干。他张了张嘴，打算像平时一样呼唤赤苇的名字，却发现这件事很难，他无法对着埋首于他腿间吞咽的赤苇说出什么别的话，只会一边握紧对方的手，一边将手指插进柔软的、卷曲的黑发之间。赤苇的头动了动，让木兔有些不好意思地松了松手。

他必须得说点什么，木兔想。但是这真的很难，很多时候他甚至只需要一个表情，赤苇就能够知道他在想什么，做出相应的判断。

不夸张地说，赤苇当然知道木兔在想什么。无论是越来越紧的手还是绷紧放松来回交替的大腿肌肉，抑或说是从鼻腔里发出来的哼哼，他都一清二楚。他现在已经有足够的自信去说，他了解木兔了。

于是赤苇放松下巴，将含着的阴茎吐出来，咽下积在舌下液体——自己的唾液混杂着木兔的液体，一种很难称得上好闻的味道，但是他并没有去介意。他抬起头，盯着木兔那双亮得惊人的金黄色眼睛，说：“没关系，木兔前辈。”

天啊。木兔忍不住在心里发出一声无法抵抗的哀嚎，赤苇的眼角因为刚才的行为而有点发红，但是他的表情看起来还是像平常一样，甚至有点冷淡——不，和平常是不一样的，他明白，他的神官即便可能看起来是这样，但是他可以感受到那种近乎旖旎的氛围。

木兔的手又慢慢地没入赤苇的黑发之中，而赤苇同样再次含住了木兔仍然兴奋的阴茎。他的舌头顺着柱身舔过去，感受到顶端抵在自己的喉咙深处。这并不舒服，但是他却有一种奇妙地满足感，因为他抬眼向上看时，看到木兔整张脸都红透了，圆眼睛微微眯着，吸气吐气的声音从指缝泻出，落到赤苇耳边。

木兔忍不住低头去看赤苇，正好撞上赤苇看过去的目光。也许是湿热的口腔，也许是赤苇想要说什么而带来的喉咙的收缩，也许是他的赤苇太过了解他以至于知道该怎样让他迅速缴械投降，总之，木兔一不小心没把持住，赤苇呛到了。

神官转向一旁去咳嗽，眼角沁出生理性的泪水，嘴角残留着那些意料之中与意料之外的痕迹，木兔有些愧疚地看过去，悲哀地发现自己变得更精神了。他从没想过，他的视力在光线昏暗的地方还能这么好——他清晰地看到赤苇发红的眼角，看到赤苇比平时颜色鲜艳的嘴唇，看到赤苇皱着眉咽下那些——等一下、他咽下去了？

“赤苇、我说……赤苇，”木兔的话磕磕绊绊，组织语言似乎是一件费力的事情，“刚才……刚才你应该……”

“所以说，没关系，木兔前辈。”赤苇的声音听上去有点嘶哑，但又很平淡，和刚才没什么两样。他站起身，活动了一下坐麻的脚，然后跨坐在木兔的腿上。木兔的体温比他要高一些，大腿的肌肉坚实，坐上去像温热的木椅。在木兔张着嘴的功夫，赤苇捏着他的下巴，温柔又强势地亲了上去。

赤苇的嘴唇很热，木兔想。那是赤苇身上少有的比他温暖的地方——说起来很奇怪，身为神官，竟然总是比身为神明的他的体温要低。一定是因为赤苇平时的表情太冷淡了，木兔确信，如果他平时多笑一笑的话，那肯定也会——

想法被赤苇不轻不重地在舌尖上咬了一下打断，深色的眼睛不满地注视着金色的眼睛。木兔回神咕哝道：“……确实，不好闻也很难吃。你是对的，赤苇，平时应该少吃一点肉的。”赤苇的手再次摸向了他的阴茎，并且用指腹摩挲着顶端的马眼。木兔咬牙，脸更红了，空着的手也慢慢抚上赤苇的腰。

神官的肌肉比他要少一些，不过这并不代表他没有力量。木兔记得，前不久他看到赤苇仰身接住了对面扔过来的袋子，轻轻松松——这是腰部力量强大的体现。赤苇撩开自己的神官袍，将整个下身露出来，尽管木兔认为全部脱下会方便一些，但是赤苇拒绝了。他用沾满液体的手探向自己的后穴，试探性、缓慢地没入一个指节。

咕噜。木兔听见自己超大的吞咽声，不由得去看赤苇没有什么表情、有点冷淡的脸。现在已经不算冷淡了，他想，他的神官皱着眉，嘴唇微抿，手臂隐没在神官袍中，于是他开口问：“我来帮你吧，赤苇。”说完，他忍不住舔了舔自己的嘴唇——看上去很没有说服力。

赤苇抿着的唇放松，略略抬眉看向木兔，似乎是在思考些什么。然后，他抽出手指，抓住木兔放在他腰间的手（他们的另一只手还在紧紧握着，赤苇尝试过松开，但是木兔握得太紧了），凑到自己的嘴边，含进中指和食指。

“嗯，”赤苇的声音含混不清，牙齿因为说话的开合触碰到木兔的手指，“拜托你了。”

木兔是一个诚实的人，所以他没能忍住用手指夹住赤苇的舌头，它柔软又有韧性。唾液顺着缝隙流出，尽管木兔抽离手指时显得有些不情不愿，他还是听话地、顺从地探向赤苇的后穴。他谨慎地用指腹按压穴口的周围，并小心地看着赤苇的表情，于是他听见赤苇说，不用过分小心，木兔前辈。

于是木兔慢慢将两根手指尽根没入，看到赤苇闭上了眼，搂着他脖子的胳膊微微收紧。他终于松开了一直交握的手，用它去揉捏赤苇的臀部，当他再放松一些。赤苇的声音终于不再那样平稳，他压抑着颤抖，抓住木兔的手腕，轻声说：“可以了。”

赤苇稍稍站起身，一只手扶在木兔的肩膀上，另一只手粗糙地在木兔的阴茎上摸了两下，然后扶着它，对准穴口一点一点吃进去。他们同时都摒住了呼吸，外面树叶的摩擦声清晰可闻。全部吃进去后，两个人一起松了一口气，木兔的双手老老实实地放在赤苇的腰上，他说：“赤苇，我可以动了吗？”

“不需要，”赤苇凑近，亲亲木兔的额头，“现在这样就很好。”

“但是——”木兔试图挣扎，但是赤苇的唇堵住了他的话语，木兔满足又不满足地把话咽回了肚里。

赤苇的动作总是不急不缓又行云流水，如同在开始第一步前就准备到了第五步。作为神官，木兔相当欣赏赤苇的这点，但是眼下他却觉得，这种风格并不是一件好事。他能够感受到，赤苇的手搭在他的肩膀上，坐下时他的手指会不由自主地用力，而站起身时又会慢慢放松，如此反复。而他的手只是那样平平无奇地放在赤苇的腰上，好像只是起到了一个并不重要的平衡的作用。

他的眉毛似乎有点耷拉下来。并不是说他觉得不舒服，事实上，他兴奋极了，他似乎能够感受到自己的太阳穴在突突地跳着，鼻尖沁出汗水。但实话实说，他想要更强烈的刺激，而不是像赤苇这样近似于不温不火的律动。赤苇睁开眼，模模糊糊地看到木兔下垂的眉毛。他倾身温柔地亲吻木兔的眼角，然后说“木兔——”

还没说完第二个音节，他就被木兔打断了。木兔鲜少打断他的话，但是这一次，他显得格外急切。

“赤苇，”木兔的声音听起来是在忍耐着什么，“对不起。”

不等赤苇反应，他抱起赤苇，把他抵在旁边的木墙上。赤苇没有预料到突然的悬空感，不由得抱紧了木兔，胸口贴上木兔更加火热的胸膛，双腿下意识交叉盘在对方的腰间，确保不会掉下去。

主动权交换，从赤苇手中被木兔夺去。福神有一双强壮的手臂，足以让他反复托起神官，还能保证他高昂的情绪。他下垂的眉毛重新扬起，赤苇面上的冷淡不复存在，他趴在木兔的肩膀上，小声地喘着气，尽管他试图去克制，指尖还是在神明的后背上留下浅淡的痕迹。

精力太旺盛了。木兔每一次都顶得又深又猛，赤苇多次想要说出口的话被顶得支离破碎，最终变作不成调的喘息，温热的吐息喷洒在木兔的颈间。这样的姿势没有办法看到赤苇的脸，木兔只能凭借对方的反应来判断自己是否做得足够好、足够令他满意。赤苇的意识如同在大海上浮浮沉沉，也许是内室太过昏暗，也许是潮湿感过于强烈，分明旁边就是森林，他却觉得自己就在大海上。

木兔每一次进攻都认真且用力。赤苇的阴茎在木兔的小腹上摩擦，染湿了一大片，沾到了两个人的衣袍上，而他已经无暇顾及这些了，海上航行的水手不会在意自己的衣服沾上海水，也不会不习惯海水的腥味。

木兔放下赤苇的时候，他腿软到甚至有些发抖。但是比起清理来说，这显然不是个什么大问题。他低着头整理着自己凌乱的神官袍，心想，或许在之前全部脱下会是正确的选择。木兔坐在一旁，衣服皱巴巴地挂在身上。

“他们说得对，”赤苇的目光盯着角落里的猫头鹰像，他仍然没有把它转过身来，“渎神是一件相当严肃的问题。”

木兔：……？

SIDE A&B  
赤苇和闹钟一起醒来。他的窗帘偏向于厚重，但是仍然又光从缝隙中挤进来，张扬又迫不及待地扑向他的地板、他的被子。雨伞插在玄关处的长筒中，他犹豫片刻，还是拿了一把伞。太阳雨也不是不可能，赤苇想。

木屐与干燥的石板路碰撞，树叶被阳光照耀，森林是温柔又浓郁的金绿色。赤苇拉开神龛的门，猫头鹰像身边坐着木兔，冲他咧嘴笑：“赤苇！”

赤苇的脸柔和下来，他说：“早上好，木兔前辈，今天的阳光真不错啊。”

“每一天都很棒！”木兔合掌，从神台上跳下来。  
——————————  
感谢阅读！本篇是和易青老师（笑）根据她说“想看神官和神明”而出现的，虽然是相同的梗，但是写出来或许很不相同呢(´･ω･`)  
自我满足地用了并没有什么用处的双关SIDE A&SIDE B，AKAASHI 和BOKUTO，同时也可以当作磁带的正反两面……不过，虽然严格来说并不是磁带，但是大概是这样的意思。关于文中赤苇对木兔的称呼，纠结了很久，还是决定采用“木兔前辈”，虽然看起来会有点奇怪，但是就我个人而言，是我能想到的里面中，最不突兀的了（备选项有木兔大人与木兔先生等，真是相当微妙呢(´･ω･`)……）  
采取了自己的方式去表达，不知道阅读起来是否能够和我有一样的感觉，如果有那真是太好了！第一次写兔赤，有很多生硬的不足，还请见谅(_ _)坦白来讲和最开始的构思真是完全不一样……为自己的笔力与脑力感到了羞愧。  
再次感谢你的阅读~


End file.
